Plusieurs OneShot
by Laurhoria
Summary: Voici 3 One-shot que j'ai fait il y a très longtemps soyez indulgents, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais donc je ne vous garantis rien... c'est un peu gnangnan je vous l'avoue.Je vous les ai mis en attendant la suite de ma fic. HG/DM HG/LM  HG/SB,
1. Chapter 1

Voici trois One-shot, un sur HG/DM, un sur HG/LM et un sur HG/SB,

disclamer: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling.

c'était l'une des première fois que j'écrivais un texte sur HP donc un peu d'indulgence,

Bonne lecture

Laurhoria

* * *

><p>HermioneDrago

C'était un matin d'octobre pour être exacte le 31 octobre. Hermione et Drago commençaient à descendre l'escalier principal pour aller dans la grande salle prendre leur déjeuner.  
>Et oui ils étaient devenus amis. Cela avait commencé à la rentrée ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient tous les 2 préfets en chef et pour qu'ils puissent cohabiter ensemble tranquillement ils avaient décidé de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, et au fil du temps ils s'étaient rapprochés bien entendu personnes ne le savait. C'est pour ça qu'ils faisaient attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personnes aux alentours et pour montrer qu'ils étaient toujours ennemis ils avaient décidé de se comporter comme d'habitudes ceux qui veut dire se lancer des piques dès qu'ils se voyaient<br>Après avoir souhaiter une bonne journée à Drago, Hermione rentra la première dans la grande salle. Elle regarda du côté des griffondors et vit qu'Harry et Ron étaient déjà là. Elle se dirigea vers eux puis dit :  
><em>Hermione : bonjour vous 2. Vous avez bien dormi ?<br>Harry : bonjour  
>Ron : bonjour<em>  
>Avant de s'assoir Hermione jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la table des serpentards pour regarder si Drago était arrivé, elle le vit et se dernier aussi. Il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur Blaise qui lui parlait d'une fille qu'il avait remarqué.<br>L'heure du courrier arriva. Hermione vit un hibou qui avait du courrier pour elle. Cette dernière fut étonnée car ses parents lui avaient dit que pendant une semaine elle n'aurait pas de nouvelle d'eux. Mais étant curieuse elle regarda le nom qu'il y avait sur la lettre et fut surprise en voyant que cette lettre lui était destinée. Après quelques secondes de réfléchissement elle décida de l'ouvrir au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait ça lettre, ses yeux commençait à être humide.

_Miss Hermione Granger  
>Dans la nuit du 30 octobre il y a eut<br>Une attaque dans la maison que vos parents avaient  
>loué, quand les secours sont arrivés ils les ont retrouvés<br>Dans de mauvais états. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'arrivé à l'hôpital que  
>Vos parents étaient déjà morts<br>Toutes mes sincères condoléances_

_Le ministère de la magie,  
>Cornélius Fudge <em>

Hermione quitta sa table brusquement et courut dans son appartement en pleurant. Les professeurs et les amis d'Hermione s'inquiétèrent. Le directeur se leva et dit :  
><em>Albus : votre attention s'il vous plaît vous n'aurez pas cours ce matin.<em>  
>Tous les élèves furent contents de cette nouvelle. Drago se leva et partit rejoindre Hermione il l'avait vu partir en pleurant et était inquiet pour elle. Quand il arriva dans les appartements il s'avança directement vers la chambre d'Hermione sans faire attention à la porcelaine qui était cassé. Il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione et s'approcha du lit. Il vit à terre la lettre qu'Hermione avait reçue aujourd'hui. Il la lut et fut pétrifié en apprenant la nouvelle. Ne sachant que dire il l'a prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme puis il alla dans le salon et vit le désastre qu'elle avait fait il lança le sortilège de réparation se servit un whisky pur feu pour digérer la nouvelle. Il tenait encore la lettre dans les mains quand il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir il se demandait qui pouvait bien entrer car personne a part les professeurs savait le mot de passe. Il releva la tête et vit que tous les professeurs étaient là. Il les interrogea du regard et le directeur dit :<br>_Albus : nous venons voir Miss granger.  
>Drago : désolé Professeur mais elle vient de s'endormir.<br>Albus : seriez vous pourquoi elle est partit comme ça  
>Drago : je le sais mais je préfère que vous vous asseyez et que vous lisez cette lettre je n'ai pas le courage de vous le dire.<em>  
>Après avoir dit ça Drago se resservit un verre et donna la lettre tout en buvant son verre d'une traite. Après plusieurs minutes de silence Albus se leva et annonça la triste nouvelle aux autres professeurs. Il demanda de dire à Hermione qu'il s'occupait de tout pour l'enterrement et de lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas cour pendant 3 jours ainsi que lui pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle et de lui demandait qu'elle vienne le voir le plus tôt possible. Son parrain était resté et lui avait parlé de sa relation. C'était le seul à être d'accord et qui lui disait de maintenir cette relation.<br>Plusieurs jour passèrent, Hermione et Drago s'étaient rapproché et s'étaient mis ensemble malheureusement il n'y avait que le directeur et le professeur Rogue qui étaient d'accord avec eux. Ils recevaient tous les jours des remarques blessantes. Les griffondors avaient tournés le dos ainsi que les amis d'Hermione. C'était la même chose avec les serpentards. Ils étaient rejetés par tout le monde. Ils recevaient des menaces et certaine étaient faites. Quand ils se déplaçaient, ils devaient faire attention. Hermione avait fini par craquer déjà qu'elle mangeait que le nécessaire depuis qu'elle avait appris pour ses parents. Elle ne mangeait plus du tout c'était Drago qui devait la forcer à manger.  
>Un soir Severus rentra dans l'appartement et fut surpris du silence qui y régnait. Il détestait ce silence, c'était un silence de mort il entra dans le salon, puis alla sur le balcon le lieu préféré de nos deux préfet. Il les vit enlacés dans le hamac. Il s'approcha et vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient tous les 2 morts. Il appela mentalement Albus. Ce dernier arriva une minute plus tard et vit le visage de Severus ravageait par les larmes il sut tout de suite ce qui s'était passé il lui demanda où ils étaient. Il montra le balcon. Le directeur alla voir les 2 corps et revint immédiatement avec une lettre dans les mains. Il la donna à Severus. Ce dernier la lut a voix haute :<p>

_Monsieur le Directeur et Severus,  
>Vous nous avez dit que l'amour était la meilleure arme<br>Mais pas pour nous. Nous avons essayé de vivre avec ces critiques  
>Ces menaces mais nous ne pouvons plus continuer à vivre comme ça, Hermione<br>Se tue à petit feu vous l'avez remarqué je ne veux que son bonheur et elle le mien  
>Même si vous avez été là pour nous soutenir et nous convaincre de rester ensemble de ne pas se cacher d'avoir foi en notre relation.<br>Nous ne pouvons plus rester parmi vous. Nous sommes désolé mais nous vous  
>Quittons c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir vivre notre amour.<br>À l'heure à laquelle vous lirez cette lettre nous ne serons plus de ce monde nous avons  
>Pas eu le courage, ni la volonté de continuer dans ce monde cruel<br>Nous vous laissons tous ceux que nous possédons.  
>Sev' ne ferme pas ton cœur et montre leur le vrai Professeur<br>Ne cache pas tes sentiments c'est la seule chose que je te demande  
>Adieu Drago et Hermione<br>Ps : professeur Dumbledore je vous demanderais juste d'être enterré à côté de Drago et de dire à Harry, Ron et Ginny que je leur pardonne pour ne pas m'avoir soutenu. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de charmant et que je suis heureuse de vous avoir connu.  
>Professeur Rogue se fut un plaisir de vous avoir connu malgré votre humour noir. Vos cours me manqueront. Je fus heureuse d'avoir eu le temps de voir le vrai Professeur Rogue. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire, Adieu.<em>

Quelques jours plus tard l'enterrement des 2 préfets eu lieu. Dumbledore et Severus eurent marre de l'altitude des élèves. Ces derniers furent étonnés de les voir en colère et pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudelard toutes les maisons furent réunies. Il n'y eut plus de guerre entre les maisons. Les amis des préfets furent tristes de ne pas avoir pris conscience plus tôt qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient heureux. Ils se promirent de rester unis et de faire en sortent que leur histoire ne soit pas oublier.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione/Lucius

Une jeune fille se préparait à passer ses vacances chez un ami. Cette jeune fille était une sorcière et était majeur. Elle avait fini sa dernière année à Poudelard la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Durant le mois de juin elle avait réussi à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres avec Harry, Ron et Drago. En effet Hermione et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié pendant l'année scolaire étant tous les 2 préfets en chef ils avaient fini par arrêter de s'insulter et avait remarqué qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Drago avait réussi à changer et avait réussi à changer son père et sa mère. Ces derniers étaient devenus des espions pour l'ordre du phœnix et aider Severus. Lors de la guerre Severus et Lucius avait tourné le dos à Lord voldemort et avait réussi avec l'aide d'Hermione à l'occuper pour que la prophétie se réalise enfin. Harry et Ron ne lui parlait plus car pour eux elle les avait trahi. Se fut avec douleur que leur amitié s'arrêta. Mais heureusement pour elle Drago ayant écouté la dispute lui avait demandé de passer les vacances avec lui à la place de rester toute seule. En effet sa famille étant assassinée par lord Voldemort lui-même. Hermione avait tout de suite accepté n'ayant pas le courage de rester seule chez elle.  
>Pendant qu'elle préparait sa valise pour les 2 mois de vacances elle vit son livre brillé. C'était un livre qu'elle avait ensorcelé avec Drago. C'était un moyen pour eux 2 de s'écrire s'était plus rapide que par hiboux. Elle l'ouvrit et lu:<p>

_Coucou Mione,  
>C'était pour te dire que nous avons une suite libre<br>Et que mon père et moi nous nous sommes mis  
>D'accord et nous avons décidé si ça te gène pas que tu viennes<br>Vivre chez moi. Nous ne voulons pas que tu restes toute seule durant l'année  
>J'espère que tu es contente.<br>A toute de suite.  
>Ps: j'ai oublie de te dire que ma mère à quitter mon père pour Severus<br>Ne t'inquiètes mon père le savais depuis longtemps.  
>Je t'adore. <em>

Après avoir appris la nouvelle elle fut heureuse. Elle répondit tout de suite.

_Coucou Drago,  
>C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte devenir vivre avec toi et ton père.<br>A tout de suite._

Elle eut juste le temps de fermer sa valise que Drago arriva. Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien ils partirent pour le manoir de Drago. Quand elle arriva elle vit Lucius qui les attendait devant la porte de la maison. Elle entendit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, elle se dit que c'était du au faite qu'elle allait habiter avec ses anciens rivaux. Au moment où elle montait ses bagages elle entendit:  
><em>Drago : attends je vais t'aider à porter une valise<br>Lucius : puis-je vous aidez à porter vos valise Miss.  
>Hermione : je veux bien. Mais appeler moi Hermione et tutoyez-moi Mr Malfoy.<br>Lucius : à une seule condition Hermione que tu me tutoies aussi et que tu m'appelles Lucius. Après tout nous habitons dans la même maison._  
>Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au regard intense de Lucius. Drago et Lucius l'aidèrent à porter ses valises. Une fois arriver au pied de l'escalier Lucius dit:<br>_Lucius : les chambres se trouvent au 1° étage. Ta chambre se trouve entre la mienne et celle de Drago en face des chambres il y a une salle de bains, une bibliothèque et une salle avec un piano à queue. Au rez-de-chaussée il y a la cuisine qui est réservé aux elfes de maison, je te rassure Hermione ils font juste le ménage, préparent la table et à manger. Si tu veux les aider tu peux. Il y a une petite salle à manger, une salle de balle, une grande salle à manger, on l'utilise juste pour les grandes occasions. Au sous sol il y a un laboratoire pour faire des potions et une salle d'entraînement.  
>Drago : tu as oublié de préciser que dans la grande salle à manger et dans la salle de balle il y a un piano à queue.<br>Hermione : c'est magnifique. Lucius, pourrai-je jouer du piano?  
>Lucius : pas de problème. Bien montons à l'étage maintenant.<br>Hermione : vous ne faites pas montez les bagages par vos elfes?  
>Lucius : non c'est leur jour de congé aujourd'hui.<br>Hermione : je suis impressionnée.  
>Lucius : passes moi la valise que tu portes Hermione je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal le premier jour.<br>Hermione : ok mais attention elle est lourde._  
>Pendant qu'il montait l'escalier de marbre Drago dit :<br>_Drago : si tu veux après on pourra faire une ballade. Comme ça je te montrerai notre jardin.  
>Hermione : pas de problème.<br>Lucius : Drago as-tu eu des nouvelles pour le travail que tu veux faire.  
>Drago : non pas encore, j'attends la lettre de Dumbledore.<br>Hermione : tu veux travailler à Poudelard  
>Drago : oui j'aimerai bien être Professeur de vol ou bien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.<br>Hermione : et bien on risque de travailler au même endroit j'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore qui me disait que je serai l'assistante du professeur Rogue.  
>Drago : félicitation Hermione.<br>Lucius : félicitation.  
>Hermione: merci.<em>  
>Une fois arrivé à l'étage Lucius lui montra sa chambre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il voulait être avec elle. Il la trouvait sublime.<br>La journée passa vite pour Hermione et le soir arriva. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle en avait marre de faire tous les jours des cauchemars. Elle était dans le salon entrain de lire un livre. Lucius et Drago faisaient une partie d'échecs. Hermione entendit au loin :  
><em>Drago : échec et mat<br>Lucius : félicitation Drago. Tu deviens fort. Je vois que tu as écouté mes conseils.  
>Drago : je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit père. <em>  
>Il s'approcha d'Hermione l'embrassa et lui souhaita bonne nuit.<br>_Hermione : a toi aussi Drago._  
>Au moment de franchir la porte il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son père et de lui souhaiter bonne chance. En effet se dernier s'avait qu'Hermione avait un faible pour son père et il s'avait que son père avait un faible pour elle. Son père le regarda et lui fit un sourire et s'approcha d'Hermione.<br>Mais à sa plus grande surprise il remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien il lui dit:  
><em>Lucius : que se passe t il Hermione.<br>Hermione : rien tout va bien.  
>Lucius : ne mens pas Hermione je vois bien que ça ne vas pas.<em>  
>Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait et elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait. Lucius voulait parler mais Hermione n'arrêtez pas de parler alors il décida de faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps c'est-à-dire il l'embrassa Hermione qui était prit au dépourvu ne réagis pas. Lucius prit ça pour du rejet et commença à quitter la pièce mais il sentit une main sur la sienne, il se retourna et Hermione l'embrassa. Au moment de prendre sa respiration Lucius dit :<br>_Lucius : je t'aime Hermione même si je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi et que j'ai l'âge d'être ton père. Je t'ai toujours aimé et sache une chose je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais.  
>Hermione : je t'aime aussi Lucius. Mais pour Drago comment va-t-il réagir<br>Lucius : ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui il est d'accord je lui en ai déjà parlé._  
>Plusieurs mois passèrent Lucius avait demandé Hermione en mariage et cette dernière avait accepté avec joie. Ce fut le plus beau mariage que l'on ai vu et à la grande surprise d'Hermione ses anciens amis étaient présent et s'étaient excusés pour leur comportement.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione/Sirius

C'était un soir de décembre, le 25 décembre. Hermione avait passé son réveillon avec ses parents et le jour de noël avec ses amis chez Sirius. Grâce à Harry il avait était innocenté pendant les grandes vacances juste après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Durant la bataille qui avait eu lieu le 21 juin des personnes telles que les Malfoy était passés du côté du bien, pour une raison que nous verrons dans une autre histoire.  
>Sirius étant innocenté avait reçu une grosse somme d'argents pour avoir aidé « l'élu » à vaincre le mage noir et pour dédommagement. Ce dernier avait invité son filleul a passé son noël avec lui ainsi qu'avec Ron et Hermione.<br>Hermione était arrivée le matin à 8h00. En voyant l'heure à laquelle elle était arrivée elle s'était dit qu'Harry devait dormir encore. Elle savait que Sirius se lever à 7h00. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il soit debout, prêt à la recevoir. Elle due prendre son courage gryffondoresque pour frapper à la porte. Elle attendit 5 minutes avant de voir l'être qui faisait battre son cœur, Sirius venait de lui ouvrir la porte, Hermione rougit quand elle remarqua qu'il était torse nu, elle put voir ses nombreux tatouages. Sirius la voyant rougir ne put s'empêcher de se dire « Est-ce que je lui plais ». Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et dit:  
>Sirius : Hermione tu arrives bien tôt.<br>Hermione : j'espère que je ne te réveille pas.  
>Sirius : ne t'inquiètes pas je suis levé depuis longtemps. Au fait joyeux noël.<br>Hermione : merci à toi aussi.  
>Sirius : pardonne –moi je manque a tous mes devoirs de galanteries. Entres, je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid le jour de noël.<br>Hermione : ce n'est pas grave.  
>Sirius l'emmena dans le salon qu'il avait refait. Les mus étaient recouverts de livre. Il avait fait ça en espérant que la meilleur amie de son filleul apprécie et rien qu'en voyant le regard de bonheur dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il remarqua qu'elle adorait. Elle dit:<br>Hermione : c'est magnifique Sirius tu as fait ça tout seul?  
>Sirius : oui je l'ai fait cette année pendant que vous étiez en cours. Je pensais que ça allez te plaire. Et apparemment...<br>Hermione : je l'adore. Mais pourquoi tu voulais que ça me plaise.  
>Sirius : et bien parce que ...<br>Harry : joyeux noël vous deux.  
>Hermione : merci à toi aussi.<br>Harry : comment vas-tu mione? Tu as passé un bon réveillon?  
>Hermione : oui merci et toi.<br>Harry : super.  
>Sirius : tu as des nouvelles de Ron?<br>Harry : oui, je viens d'en avoir. Il me dit de vous souhaiter un joyeux noël et il me dit qu'il ne viendra pas mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.  
>Hermione : ok tant pis pour lui.<br>Harry : pourquoi tu dis ça?  
>Hermione : au pour rien.<br>Harry : Sirius tu le lui a dis?  
>Sirius : non pas encore.<br>Harry : bon alors je vais vous laisser. Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner.  
>Harry les laissa seul. Il savait que Sirius aimait Hermione et il savait que c'était réciproque. Ron étant jaloux avait décidé de ne pas venir car quoiqu'il dise il aimait toujours Hermione mais il savait qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère.<br>Il espéra que la magie de noël aurait mis enfin ces deux là ensemble.  
>Sirius s'était approché d'Hermione celle-ci l'avait remarqué mais étant captivé par son regard ne fit rien. Quant à Sirius il était captivé par les lèvres d'Hermione.<br>Hermione décida de rompre ce silence. Elle dit :  
>Hermione : de quoi parler Harry.<br>Sirius: et bien ...  
>Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il décida de l'embrasser. Se fut un baiser tout d'abord timide qui se transforma en baiser tendre.<br>Sirius : voilà je voulais te dire que je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi depuis l'année dernière, je ne fais que pensais à toi. Je rêve de toi, je...  
>Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Hermione l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Harry qui venait de voir ça hurla intérieurement et les laissa seul.<br>Le jour de l'an tout le monde savait qu'Hermione et Sirius étaient ensemble. Les parents d'Hermione l'acceptèrent et Ron aussi après s'être fait disputer par tout le monde. Il avait dit à Hermione que du moment qu'elle était heureuse ça lui suffisait.  
>Et comme dans tous les comtes ils se marièrent et furent heureux jusqu'à la nuit des temps.<p> 


End file.
